


kiss me better

by yongyuan



Series: never met someone like you [chansoo college au] [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongyuan/pseuds/yongyuan
Summary: kyungsoo is sleepy and all he wants is a kiss or two





	

**Author's Note:**

> no substance just fluff
> 
> THIS DOES NOT DIRECTLY FOLLOW THE LAST WORK, IT'S IN HERE BC IT'S PART OF THE COLLEGE AU

sometimes the days are too long and the hours are too short and everything feels on the precipice of collapsing in on itself. it’s 3 am; the new moon night is pitch black and thick, as if someone spread tar across the sky, and kyungsoo has been awake for an unfair amount of it.

 

“are we home yet?” chanyeol can barely make out the words he’s saying.

 

“almost there, soo.”

 

home for tonight is chanyeol’s dorm. [kyungsoo invited himself over when he proved he was too physically fatigued to make it back to his own place.] thank god chanyeol is tall and strong and lets kyungsoo lean into him a little too much, holds him as firm and close as he can. they walk (chanyeol walks, kyungsoo drags) in relative silence, punctuated by the _thump, thump_ of footfalls across old and threadbare carpet. kyungsoo doesn’t know how long they’ve been walking or, really, where they are. his bones feel heavy.

 

“hey,” chanyeol murmurs, digging through his pocket for keys and turning his head to press his lips against kyungsoo’s hair. the door clicks open. “here we are.” kyungsoo feels the words vibrate through him and he shivers, still only vaguely aware of being awake.

 

the darkness inside chanyeol’s dorm feels completely different from the dark outside. it’s warmer, welcoming, safe [like how chanyeol makes him feel]. after slowly leading kyungsoo inside and slipping off his shoes and coat, chanyeol leans his back against the wall and pulls his boyfriend in by the sleeve. kyungsoo slumps dead-weight against chanyeol’s chest, both of them closing their eyes, and waits for the exhaustion to seep out of his bones, land heavy on the floor. he curls his fingers tight and shaking into the fabric of chanyeol’s shirt in a futile attempt to bring him closer. [three months ago, chanyeol’s heart would have stopped, but now it beats strong and steady and present for kyungsoo to listen to.] in the soft darkness, kyungsoo feels his boyfriend’s arms curl around him protectively and his hand slide up to comb the tangles out of his hair ever-so-gently. kyungsoo takes deep breaths, empties the static out of his head and fills it with the scent of citrus and chocolate and fresh laundry. they stay quiet. the darkness surrounding them is warm, like a blanket pulled over their heads, and chanyeol would stand in it forever holding kyungsoo if that’s what he needed. a few minutes later, when kyungsoo’s breathing has evened and the hands balled in his shirt have loosened, chanyeol thinks kyungsoo has fallen asleep. he gets ready to carry him to the twin bed (too big for chanyeol alone, too small for them together) when kyungsoo stirs.

 

“chanyeol.” his voice is more of a sigh. “kiss me.”

 

chanyeol opens his eyes, more of a formality than for vision -- the room is still dark and kyungsoo is barely more than a warm shadow. but chanyeol knows kyungsoo; he knows the way that kyungsoo softens when he’s drowsy, knows the exact crescent his eyelids make when they are heavy, knows the slight purse of his perfect lips when hes absentminded. he knows all of it, but he tilts kyungsoos head back the smallest bit and traces all his beautiful, perfect features anyway. and kyungsoo knows chanyeol, knows that his thumb brushing over his lower lip means _so beautiful_ , knows that the hand smoothing his crinkled shirt sleeves means _i’ll take care of you_ , knows that the arm around his waist pulling up so gentle but needy means _come closer, i love you --_

 

kyungsoo knows exactly how chanyeol tastes: mint and lip balm and something else sweet and addicting that makes kyungsoos head a little foggy and his knees a little weak. chanyeols lips are soft and so careful against kyungsoo, darting away every few seconds to press kisses on his cheeks and forehead and crescent moon eyes. kyungsoo knows how much he needs this, needs the intimacy, the warmth, needs _chanyeol_ . chanyeol, big hands soft against his shirt and skin; chanyeol, strong arms keeping him from collapsing; chanyeol, perfect lips taking his own over and over and over again. in the pitch black of 3 am in a room that doesn’t belong to him, kyungsoo finally feels light, alive again, his head going to the clouds and his body feeling suddenly weightless. he kisses a little deeper, pushing onto tiptoes and tilting his head to let his mouth open, pressing chanyeol a little firmer against the wall. everything is slow and warm and sweet and _perfect_ and when kyungsoo feels chanyeol smiling against the kiss, he smiles for the first time that night.

 

chanyeol pushing fingers against kyungsoos shoulder means _im out of breath._ they part, smiles still creasing their faces and eyes, and try to look at each other in the dark. they can't, of course, see anything, but chanyeol knows kyungsoo and kyungsoo knows chanyeol; they know everything the other wants to say right now. they say it anyway.

 

“i love you so much, kyungsoo.” kyungsoo knows he does, his heart _aches_ with it, and he still feels the tugging in his chest he same way he did when chanyeol said _i love you_ the first time. “so much, you have no idea.” kyungsoos body is still pressed warm against him, leaning them into the wall, pushing them closer. his hand comes up to cup kyungsoos face again, trace the outline of his newly-flushed lips. “so beautiful.” he says it out loud again.

 

unable to keep himself, craving the intimacy and warmth he needed when chanyeol first held him, kyungsoo pulls chanyeols hand away and kisses him. this is the _i want you i need you i love you_ _forever_ he wants to say, the _you’re so good to me_ he’s always thinking. but hes still so tired and knows he cant adequately word it, so he presses it against chanyeols lips instead. their fingers intertwine briefly before chanyeol lets go and taps the side of kyungsoos thigh in that way that means _up._ kyungsoo pulls back, wraps his arms securely around chanyeols neck, and jumps. somehow, through the fatigue and lightheadedness, chanyeol grips his thighs and picks him up. they look each other in the eyes, kyungsoo’s forehead against chanyeol’s, and they laugh a little in that warm, soft, sleepy way that spills over with love.

 

“i’m not done kissing you, chanyeol.”

 

“let's get you to bed first.”

 

kyungsoo fake pouts and chanyeol laughs again, low and sweet enough for kyungsoo to feel in his bones. with one more chaste kiss against kyungsoo’s lips, chanyeol turns on a lamp, brings them to the bed, and lays kyungsoo down so he’s standing between his legs. kyungsoo reaches up for him and chanyeol can’t help but notice how small he is like this. their fingers lace together and he leans over, practically engulfing him. the kiss is languid and deep and chanyeol shifts a little out of reality, feels drunk off the way kyungsoo tastes like honey and love. he thinks he could fall asleep like this, pressing kyungsoo to the bed, slowly kissing kyungsoo breathless, but he would rather hold him properly again. [but he kisses him a while longer; it’s too good to break away so soon.]

 

“scoot over, soo, time to sleep.”

 

“still not done kissing you.”

 

chanyeol laughs again and pulls a hoodie off his dresser [“you aren’t going to bed in those clothes, sleepyhead”]. he helps tug kyungsoo’s jeans and shirt off, still a little breathless at seeing his chest bare like this. before picking up the hoodie again, he leans forward again and kisses kyungsoo right above the heart. kyungsoo mumbles incoherently and blushes at the blatant adoration, which only spurs chanyeol into kissing him all the way up his torso and neck, soft and gentle.

 

“you’re so beautiful.”

 

the blush is practically painted into kyungsoo’s voice. “give me some clothes, pervert.”

 

[theres the laugh again. kyungsoo feels weak.] the hoodie is pulled over kyungsoo’s head and oh, he is so small and soft and irresponsibly adorable in the too-big jacket. chanyeol hurries to slip into his own (properly fitting) sleeping shirt and climbs into bed next to kyungsoo.

 

“god, you should wear my clothes more often, they look so much better on you. this is my favorite hoodie, kyungsoo.”

 

“can i keep it?” chanyeol wraps his arm around kyungsoo, pulling his back against his chest and kissing his nape.

 

“absolutely not.” [kyungsoo wears in the next day and leaves with it on anyway.]

 

kyungsoo turns to face chanyeol, his face lazily ethereal in the lamplight. chanyeol grins and kyungsoo feels himself melting.

 

“then can i at least finish kissing you now?” 

**Author's Note:**

> i had miso's 'take me' on loop while writing this :' ) the song is in her instagram bio (@misoishere) !! (its unlisted on youtube ;( )
> 
> mia take a nap


End file.
